Luna Nueva
by mimichanMC
Summary: una noche de luna nueva para poder pensar....


_Todos Los Personajes Pertenecen A La Genial Rumiko Takahashi Ninguno De Los Personajes Me Pertenece A Mi VV….Aclarado Esto Aquí Vamos_

**_Luna Nueva_**

**_By Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"comillas": dialogos (intente poder poner los guiones pero simplemte se borraron vv

_cursiva_: mis comentrios o las palabras sarcasticas

_"comillas y cursivas_ pensamientos

_24 de Octubre de 2004_

_1:30 am_

"No le parece que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ahí excelencia" – dijo Sango viendo al horizonte desde la cabaña en la entrada cargando a Kirara en sus brazos.

"Si Sango, pero esta noche es mejor dejarlo solo" – dijo le joven monje suavemente pues Shipou dormía profundamente a su lado. – "Inuyasha siempre ha permanecido despierto este día esta muy inquieto, más esta ocasión pues la señorita Kagome ha vuelto a su época."

"Esta preocupado por él verdad excelencia?"

"Si Sango, él no suele estar muy pensativo mas que en ese estado, imagino que su forma humana piensa con mucha mas claridad, casi se lo que esta pensando y me gustaría poder reconfortarlo."

SNAP

"Y si esta tan preocupado por que me esta tocando el…"

"Es mi mano maldita querida Sango."

"Su mano, su mano, querrá decir su cabeza, monje pervertido."

"Que paso? que fue ese ruido?" – dijo el pequeño Shipou despertado por el ruido pero al ver la clara mano de Sango en el rojo rostro de Miruko solo se recostó de nuevo – "dejen de hacer escándalo algunos queremos dormir."

Inuyasha estaba hay, recostado sobre la fresca hierba en esa colina donde había un árbol grande a las afueras de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, era difícil verlo pues estaba muy oscuro, resaltaba solo su kimono rojo pero su pelo negro se perdía en la penumbra de la noche, esa noche que Inuyasha tanto odiaba pues se sentía completamente vulnerable y detestaba eso, la noche que todas sus debilidades salían a flote, la noche que también sus sentimientos lo ahogaban, la noche en que desde que la había conocido él pensaba en Kagome, pero el pensar en Kagome era inevitablemente también pensar en Kikyo.

"fehh" – resoplo para si apartando una bicho de su nariz, trataba de no pensar en ella, de no pensar demasiado, y odiaba que eso fuera inevitable – "no puedo seguir así, no puedo."

Quería tener sus garras, quería poder desgarrar algún árbol, sacar esas emociones de adentro, calmarse, se sentía tan alterado pero no podía, esa noche no podía.

"Kagome…" – dijo desgarrando casi su voz – "Kikyo…"

No sabía que hacer, esa noche de entre todas las demás, en las que se la pasaban de aquí para allá buscando a Naraku, el se sentía tan mal, dividido entre dos sentimientos que no podía definir, que no podía separar.

Sabia que no podía ir con Kagome y decirle que la amaba sin que ella pudiera ver en sus ojos que aun sentía algo por Kikyo y no podía ir con Kikyo sin poder decirle que no sentía nada por Kagome, estaba tan afligido por eso, él que nada lo podía lastimar, que siempre había sido tan resistente, estaba sintiendo ahora un gran dolor, del cual no se podía ufanar diciendo que no le dolía como a todos los humanos débiles.

**Kikyo** fue una persona tan importante en su vida, todo lo que el sabia del amor era por causa e Kikyo, ella era la primera persona que podía decir que lo había querido verdaderamente, en medio de un mundo de extraños donde humanos y monstruos eran sus enemigos, ella , una sacerdotisa de corazón puro lo había aceptado, había pasado demasiado con ella, el sabía de un mundo diferente por ella, él conoció un mundo en sus sonrisas, en esas caricias que lo ponían nerviosos así fueran solo un leve tacto en las manos, en la bondad de su mirada, en la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros y melancólicos. Se acostumbro a su carácter serio y reservado, a su forma de ser tranquila y velada, a todos sus matices. A verla si bien seria también como la chica que iba con los niños de la aldea y con la pequeña Kaede a recolectar plantas medicinales correteando con ellos en el prado, a ver sorpresa en sus ojos cuando aceptaba ir en su espalda y subir a algún punto donde podían ver el horizonte lejano, a verla hacer y leer pergaminos con la extracción de un poeta, a oírla contar sus historias cuando en realidad hablaba tan poco, a ver esa fiereza en su mirada cuando un monstruo la atacaba, ella era poderosa y eso a él le atraía en sobremanera, con ella por primera vez se sentía querido y aceptado, solo con poder sentarse con ella en el pasto y hablar, ella le tendió una cuerda a un mundo definido, al de los humanos, si él lo aceptaba con la ayuda de la perla de Shikon, ella le ofreció una vida a su lado, cuando purificada al perla ella no fuera mas que una mujer ordinaria. Como no quererla, ella era su historia, ella era parte de su vida, las cosas no habían salido bien no por su culpa si sopor la del maldito de Naraku, ellos no se odiaban en realidad no podrían jamás odiarse, Inuyasha estaba seguro que Kikyo aun lo miraba con un aire de amor escondido detrás de sus ojos, u eso quería ver él, no podía saberlo. Como no amarla como no quererla, no importaba realmente cuado pudiera ella haber cambiado, la Kikyo que él amaba seguía encerrada en él, no importaba si a veces ahora parecía que ella podría incluso hacerle daño, ella era Kikyo, su Kikyo la que lo enseño a amar y eso nunca podría olvidarlo, él no podía olvidarla, sabia que nunca lo haría, ella era la parte mas importante de todos sus recuerdos, pero…

**Kagome** que podía decir él de Kagome, ella era: energía alegría, paz, compañía, aliada, amiga, todo eso y mucho mas y en tan poco tiempo, nadie había podido pasar sobre esa barrera infranqueable que él tenía delante de él y ella la paso como si no existiera. Con Kagome él se sentía en síntesis… feliz. Kagome cada día se hacia mas indispensable para él, cada día no amanecía sin que el quisiera verla despertar a su lado, verla en su extraño saco de su época, verla cada mañana abrir los ojos y como clavaba antes que nada su mirada en él, su mirada feliz en él, un mirada que solo le decía que estaba feliz de estar a su lado, siempre pendiente de él, siempre mostrándose como era realmente ente él, sin miedo a ver que él pudiera lastimarla y lo sabía nunca lo haría, pero no todas las personas tenían ese don precioso de no tener miedo, ella siempre estaba con él cuando la necesitaba, siempre aun en medio de los combates mas peligrosos era capaz de poner su propia seguridad en juego por él, cada día diciéndole que no fuera violento con las demás personas, cada día orillándolo a hacer el bien por las demás personas, cada día obligándolo casi a quererla cada día mas.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a Kagome, a su compañía, a verla en las noches , en medio de sus sueños repitiendo números extraños o su nombre, a oírla decir "_Inuyasha_" con una resonancia casi mística en su voz, a verla salir del pozo llena de bolsas y cosas inexplicables y sorprendentes para él, a verla partir cuando decía que tenía sus malditos exámenes, cuantas veces no había deseado poder tapar ese pozo para siempre y quedarse con ella, no dejarla irse de su lado, pero ella tenía su mundo aparte del de él y él no podía retenerla para siempre a su lado, eso no significaba que no lo quisiera, él quería a veces poder mantenerla a su lado, rebasar las fronteras de ese canal desconocido que era el pozo de los huesos y dejarla para siempre de su lado. A verla poner ese entrecejo frustrado cuando leía su extraños libros, cuando le gritaba "tonto" con todas sus fuerzas y le causaba un verdadero pánico, cuando lo mandaba al piso con ese "siéntate" tan odiado pero que no podía dejar de querer por que era ella y su temperamento después de todo, cada día que ella se iba era eternamente largo, ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas verla salir el pozo y volver a su lado, no podía vivir un día normal si Kagome no estaba a su lado, no podía negar que amaba oír su voz repitiendo su nombre, saber que nunca lo dejaría, que podía contar con ella cada vez que la necesitara solo con llamarla, que no podía pedirle nada mas al mundo que dejarla quedarse con él, no importa como y no importaba donde, que se sentía en síntesis feliz con poder pasar un día con ella, oírla hablar y hablar de todo y de todas las cosas, poder sentir la energía de su risa alegre y repentina, ver a esa casi niña que le jalaba las orejas solo por el gusto de hacerlo enojar o que con una mirada intensa lo podía hacer sonrojar, ella que compartía su mundo y su espacio con ella, su familia, y su vida, que lo había hecho lograr algo que nadie, tener un amigo, que había hecho que él aceptara a Shipou a Miroku, a Sango, a Yinenyi, que tenía el don de que él pudiera darle importancia a al gente, él… él en verdad la amaba por eso, sabia que la amaba por que no soportaba la idea de que ella un día se fuera para siempre, que si le pasaba algo él se moriría, que si le pasaba algo él no sabría que hacer, que no podía soportar que alguien como Kouga se la robara por que él la consideraba ya suya, como algunos pensaban, su mujer, que mataría quien se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima, él la amaba de esa forma salvaje y casi animal… él la amaba, era difícil no amar a Kagome, toda ella era para él tranquilidad y equilibrio, con ella no se sentía fuera e lugar, no estaba en su eterna guerra humano–demonio, por que ella aceptaba a ambos, lo que era mas, ella había hecho que él se aceptara como ambos.

Pero como dividirse, como poder ser fiel a un cariño completamente, él sabia que **Kikyo** no podía estar a su lado, por que ella ya estaba muerta, cierto, aquella estatua de barro y huesos eran y no eran ella, él sabia que Kikyo ya no podía estar a su lado así él sintiera todo eso por ella, ella vivía ahora en un mundo aparte, atrapada en una estatua de barro que algún día se rompería, y él de alguna manera ansiaba eso con toda su alma, él deseaba ver libre a su querida Kikyo, ella tenía un camino propio que recorrer y sabia que tenía que hacerlo lejos de él, no por que alguno de los dos lo quisiera si no por que el destino así lo había designado, eso él lo sabia, pero eso no significaba que muy por dentro él no quisiera acompañarla, él quería seguir al lado de su querida Kikyo…pero esa mujer, no era su Kikyo, era tan confuso, la imagen de barro era la misma, los mismos ojos, piel, su voz, todo era igual, pero sus emociones y sentimientos que había dentro de ella no lo eran, él lo entendía y no, él sabía por dentro que esa mujer que tenía su imagen no era la misma pero algo por dentro o engañaba o lo convencía al tiempo de lo contrario.

**Kagome** era un truco de tiempo, ella vivía en un mundo diferente al suyo, ella se adaptaba con facilidad, pero él, acaso él algún día podría adaptase a su tiempo donde las personas podrían verlo como un fenómeno, ella no era de su tiempo, y no sabia que decisión tomaría cuando los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon fueran finalmente recuperados de las manos de Naraku, como podía pedirle al tiempo a ella que entendiera sus sentimientos, como podía explicarle todo lo que él sentía si no podía explicárselo a si mismo, cuanto tiempo debía hacerla sufrir cuando él miraba a Kikyo y todo el mundo desaparecía, incluida ella, como podía explicarle ese estado casi de encantamiento que ella tenía sobre él, como podía explicar algo tan confuso como decir que no la amaba pero que un amor así no se olvida, que no la amaba pero que sentía a amor por ella, eso era complejo.

Él no quería estar solo y sentía un millón de sentimientos por las dos, quería amar a una, no quería lastimar a ninguna de las dos, a ambas les debía tanto, una era su pasado y la otra su presente, y quería vivir, pero no estaba seguro en que tiempo quería vivir, en ambos había sido muy feliz en que tiempo debía quedarse, con quien…?

"Inuyasha" – una voz tierna y amable se oyó a su lado y volteo a ver, no la había oído llegar.

"Kagome…"

"Que haces aquí? es muy tarde, no tienes sueño."

"Lo mismo te digo yo, que haces aquí, no dijiste que mañana tenías un odioso examen a primera hora."

"Si, pero al llegar a casa recordé la noche de hoy, se me olvido por completo, y como se que esta noche es algo difícil para ti no te quise dejar solo."

"Kagome… " – dijo y la miro un segundo antes que sintiera calor en sus mejillas y desvió la mirada.

"Que hacías aquí Inuyasha?" – dijo la chica sentándose a su lado.

"Pensaba".

"Se puede saber en que?"

"Pues… en mi pasado y en mi presente, tratando de poner mis ideas en orden en esta loca cabeza de humano, siempre es lo mismo, se me llena de boberías cuando estoy así."

"No creo que le dedicaras tanto tiempo solo a pensar boberías."

"…." – él chico no supo que decir.

"He estado detrás de ti durante un muy bien rato, estabas tan concentrado que no me oíste llegar."

"Bueno…"

"Pensabas en Kikyo verdad". – casino quería escuchar su respuesta, estaba casi segura, la mirada que Inuyasha había tenido todo ese rato solo podía causarla Kikyo.

"Si… y en ti también."

"… " – solo miro el suelo sonrojada.

"Solo contéstame una pregunta quizá me puedas ayudar a tomar una decisión."

"Cual?"

"Que harías tu en mi lugar, que harías si te sintieras divido entre dos personas diferentes."

"Yo… " – Kagome no supo a que hora cambio el tema de pronto él hablaba de dos personas diferentes, pensó que hablaba de las dos personas que él podía ser en si mismo. – "no lo se Inuyasha."

"Es como decidir entre vivir en tu pasado y tu presente, que harías tú?"

"Yo… pues yo no quiero vivir en el pasado, digo, deben haber cosas hermosas en el pero, lo natural y lo correcto es ver hacia adelante, siempre te encontraras personas tales como en tu pasado en tu presente y tu futuro, eso haría yo". – dijo frotándose los brazos, hacía frió.

Inuyasha exhalo un hondo suspiro y se acerco a ella se quito la parte de arriba de su traje y lo puso en sus hombros de la forma mas amable la abrazo y la recargo en su pecho, la oscuridad no lo dejo ver un luminoso sonrojo en su rostro, él no parecía tener la intención de soltarla.

"estoy seguro de que tienes razón Kagome, estoy seguro que tienes razón."

Él se quedo así y la chica en sus brazos se durmió, deseba ver ahora el sol, si esa sensación calida podía durar hasta que su mente pudiera volver a ser la misma de siempre quizá podría tomar una decisión… la decisión correcta.

**_Fin_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_25 de Octubre de 2004_

_12:17 am_

_Nota de autora:_

_Diantre que puedo decir, se que suena muy muy rato este fic y ha sido extraño me ha tomado un solo y exclusivo día para poder hacerlo, en verdad me rondo en la cabeza todo el día, yo hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que la situación de Inuyasha es muy compleja, lastimeramente me he sentido dividida entre dos sentimientos así, pero yo he tomado la misma decisión mirar al futuro y a la persona que esta delante de mi siempre apoyándome y queriéndome creo yo como ninguna otra, pero al igual que Kagome creo que no ha terminado de entender que hay "una Kikyo" en mi vida, espero por nuestro propio bien que algún día lo pueda entender y que me pasa exactamente lo mismo que he tratado de reflejar aquí espero y algún día lo entienda. shen Mimi chan_

_**por favor dejeme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia **_


End file.
